1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instantaneous fuel consumption displaying device for a vehicle. More specifically, to an instantaneous fuel consumption displaying device for a vehicle that displays information on an instantaneous fuel consumption in accordance with instruction information (injection pulse), about fuel injection, which is inputted from control means to a fuel injection device.
2. Description of Background Art
A device which arithmetically operates a remaining amount of fuel within a fuel tank is known in an electronic control fuel injection system which injects fuel into an inlet pipe in accordance with an injection pulse generated from control means (ECU) depending on an operation situation of an engine. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 63-25517 proposes a device wherein an injection pulse is transmitted from an ECU to a meter through a communication line. The meter arithmetically operates an amount of fuel consumption based on the number of injection pulses thus received, and subtracts the amount of fuel consumption thus arithmetically operated from an amount of full load of a fuel, thereby arithmetically operating a remaining amount of fuel.
There is a desire that as a measure when a vehicle is economically driven, an amount of fuel consumption is desired to be arithmetically operated within a very short cycle (for example, a cycle of 0.5 sec) based on an amount of injected fuel in order to display information on an instantaneous fuel consumption on a meter separately from an average fuel consumption. In order to attain this desire, there is required an arithmetic operation for which it takes a shorter time than that required for a conventional arithmetic operation for an average fuel consumption. However, with the conventional device that transmits the information on an amount of injected fuel based on the injection pulse to the meter, when the communication line through which a fuel injection controlling unit and the meter are connected to each other is long, an arithmetic operation error is generated because a noise is easily provided in the communication line. In particular, since in a motorcycle, a communication line is distributed in the vicinity of an engine to which an ignition noise is easily provided in many cases, there is required means for arithmetically operating an amount of fuel consumption in which a communication error of an injection amount information due to the ignition noise is taken into consideration.